


i just wanna be in love with you

by briseis (antilochus)



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Avatrice, F/F, ava is worried, ava overthinking, beatrice is hurt, sort of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antilochus/pseuds/briseis
Summary: Beatrice is badly injured after their fight with Adriel and the warrior sisters are on the run. Ava wonders if she should have kissed Beatrice earlier, since now she might not get the chance.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 10
Kudos: 320





	i just wanna be in love with you

Ava is at the back of the van, kneeling next to the unconscious body of Beatrice. On the other side of Beatrice is Camila, who lets tears stream freely from her eyes. Ava wishes she could cry as well, show her pain in some way, but all she does is stare at Beatrice. 

She’s still shocked. She hadn’t expected it to be Beatrice, out of all of them, who’d get the worst injuries. And yet it was. 

Beatrice, who didn’t back away when she approached her. Beatrice, who didn’t hesitate to comfort her. Beatrice, who opened up to her even when she didn’t have to. Beatrice, who promised to stay by her side, no matter what. Beatrice… the girl she loved. The girl she **loves.**

Ava doesn’t know exactly when it happened, when she fell for the beautiful nun. Beatrice had always been attractive, kind, honest, patient… She was everything Ava wasn’t, perhaps except honest. It had been Beatrice who pointed that out. 

The warrior nun feels a tear run down her cheek, and she notices she has started to cry. She feels a hand press against her shoulder, it’s Camila. Ava looks up and sends her a grateful smile. 

“Hey.” She hears Mary’s firm voice from the front of the van. “She’s not going to die, okay?” Her voice is comforting, but Ava is not sure she should believe her.

Beatrice has been pierced in her chest and her right leg. The leg injury can be treated easily, Ava knows that; but her chest injury..? She’s still losing blood and all of them are too scared to touch the arrow that seems to be stuck in her thorax.

“We have to go to Jillian.” Ava says this more like an order than a request, but none of the others respond. “Well? Why aren’t you turning around?” She asks almost accusingly to Mary. There are more tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Because she knows they can’t go to Jillian. She knows their only chance to save Beatrice will lead them all to their death for sure.

“I’m sorry kid... I wish we could.” Mary replies softly, in a voice that’s so soft that Ava can’t help but wonder if it’s really her. She sounds so resigned, like she’s given up. _Maybe she has._ Ava thinks, but immediately regrets even the thought of it. Mary would never give up on any of them.

Ava forces herself to look away from Beatrice, and she instead concentrates on the back of the van. She’s sitting next to Beatrice’s legs, her back facing her face. Camila is too busy watching for any more signs of bleeding to notice Ava begin to tremble.

She trembles because she’s scared. She’s not scared for herself this time, unlike many times before. She’s afraid for Beatrice. _Maybe I’m not as selfish as you thought I was.._ She says mentally and scoffs quietly. Beatrice has to make it. If she doesn’t make it…

“Fuck!” Ava yells and punches a side of the van. She miscalculated the strength she was using and left a large dent on the van. None of them bother to chastise her for her language. Even Lilith, who would usually jump at any reason to insult or make fun of Ava, doesn’t say a word. She’s just as worried for Beatrice as the others.

Camila is the one who calms Ava down. She hugs her tightly and promises her that Beatrice will make it. They sound like empty words to her, but she accepts them and lets herself be comforted. It’s all she can do, really.

  
  


-

  
  


They arrive at one of their safe houses soon enough and carry Beatrice carefully into the building. It’s a nice house. Not as luxurious as the house in which she’d stayed the first few days after being brought back to life, but not as modest as Cat’s Cradle. 

“This is Lilith’s house.” Camila comments when she sees Ava staring at a photo of a young Lilith with her parents. She’s more surprised by how cute Lilith was when she was little. She’s about to tease Lilith about it, but then she remembers the situation they’re in. How Beatrice is.

She’s not going to let herself relax until she’s sure Beatrice will survive. Ava will stay by her side until she wakes up. **_If_ ** she ever awakes. 

  
  


-

  
  


Beatrice looks so calm there, it’s almost as if she’s sleeping. She’s lying in a bed in one of the guest rooms in Lilith’s house. She’s wearing a simple white t-shirt and shorts which Mary and Camila helped put on her. Ava didn’t dare help them get her changed. She didn’t want to see how bad the injuries were up close.

They hadn’t been able to put Beatrice under the covers because of the arrow sticking out of her chest. Instead, they’d bandaged her around the incision and cut a hole in her shirt through where the arrow poked out.

Ava moves her chair closer to the bed and grabs Beatrice’s hand. It was quite warm, surprisingly, but it gave Ava hope. Hope that Beatrice was alive, and that she’d live. 

“Bea…” She starts, and her voice cracks. She lets out a deep breath and presses Beatrice’s hand to her face. “You **_have_ ** to make it.” Ava knows the nun can’t hear, but it doesn’t stop her from trying. “If you don’t... “ She pauses. Her voice is trembling, and her hands are shaking. She lowers Beatrice’s hand and plants a soft kiss on it before letting it drop back on the bed. 

Ava leans forward and kisses her forehead, her eyes flitting down to Beatrice’s lips for a moment. “I should have kissed you.” She whispers, remembering the moment. That damn moment she can’t take back. She still remembers her words: ‘we will never leave you’. Those were probably the only words she wanted to hear. The only words she _needed_ to hear. 

All her life she’d been alone, sick, chained… The halo had given her a chance, a new beginning, a start. But Beatrice had given her a choice, a family. She’d given her what she needed. She might have thought it was JC at first, but it was always Beatrice. 

Beatrice had been honest with her, comforted her, stayed with her, trusted her, protected her, promised her she’d never be alone again..

  
  
  


“I’ll give you my halo if it’s what it takes.”

  
  


-

  
  


“No.” Mary’s response is exactly what she expected. Of course she wasn’t going to let her risk her life, even if it was to save Beatrice. Ava looks at Lilith and Camilla pleadingly, her eyes beginning to well up with tears.

“Please.” Camila looks away with a soft shake of her head.

Only Lilith holds her gaze. She’s thinking, calculating their chances of survival. She looks like she’s about to agree with Ava, but then she sighs.

“It wouldn’t be worth it. You’re putting all our lives at risk, especially your own. The halo’s signal could attract the presence of a Tarask, and we’re not battle ready.” She pointed to herself and the rest of the group, in their tattered garbs and with little to no weapons. “We don’t know what would happen to you either, and I think that’s a risk none of us are willing to take.” She concludes and crosses her arms around her chest. “Maybe except you.” Lilith mutters under her breath.

Ava had been listening carefully, even agreeing to Lilith’s reasoning, until she had to add that snide comment. She flared up at that moment and lunged at Lilith, who blocked the attack instinctively. 

“Hey! Calm down Ava!” Mary quickly pulled Ava away from Lilith and held her back. “She’s **joking**!!” Ava shouts, struggling to free herself from Mary’s hold. “How can I stay calm when Bea’s about to die and none of you want me to help her?!” She’s crying freely now. 

Mary lets Ava hug her tightly, patting her back and murmuring softly to her. Camila goes over and joins the hug, wrapping her arms around Ava and promising her that Beatrice will be fine. Lilith is more hesitant, but she gives Ava a small hug. 

“We’re going to take her to a hospital.” Mary says after they’ve let go of each other. “They’ll be able to fix her up there.” She reassures Ava, who’s looking at her skeptically. “She’s **not** going to die.” She adds strongly. “We’ve seen worse before.”

  
  


-

  
  


Ava is not allowed to accompany them. She’s stuck inside the safe house, by Mary’s orders. _With a guard dog_ , she mutters to herself, thinking of Lilith, who was left behind with her. Lilith has only allowed her the privacy of her room, ‘for safety purposes’, she said.

She’s nervous. The only information she’s gotten from Mary is that the doctors took out the arrows and Beatrice is alive. Camila had tried to keep her updated, but Ava had asked her to stop because her ‘reports’ were too detailed and constant. She’d message her every 5 minutes telling her Beatrice’s exact conditions, and Ava felt like it added to the stress.

Today’s the day. It’s been five days since they left, and the doctors have finally deemed Beatrice fit enough to leave the hospital. She has to be taken on a wheelchair because of her injuries, but Mary and Camila insisted that rest at home would make her feel better.

Ava and Lilith are standing at the front door (with a large space between them) while they wait in silence for the sister nuns to get back. They spot the van soon enough and wait for it to go in the driveway before rushing to open the doors.

Mary lowers Beatrice down on the wheelchair and goes back into the car to get some of their groceries. Ava doesn’t hesitate. She runs to Bea and hugs her tightly, pressing her face against her shoulder. Bea hugs her back gently, combing a hand through her hair and stroking her shoulder with the other. She smiles and looks into Ava’s eyes when the warrior nun pulls back slightly. “I’m okay Ava.” She says, wiping away a tear. 

“I know, I know. I just wanted to make sure..” Ava cups Beatrice’s face and looks at it carefully, as if studying it for any injuries. “You’re okay.” She lets out a small laugh. “You’re okay!” This time she says this excitedly, and she’s moving her face closer to Beatrice’s. She’s moving her lips closer. They both look into each other’s eyes before their lips touch.

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna make this more romantic but like uhh... angst? idk  
> sorry if it feels rushed or there are any mistakes  
> i might add another chapter, but idk lol  
> oh yeah did i kinda forget they were being hunted down...? yeah  
> and the title is just a lyric from 'egg - tunnel vision' (rlly doesn't have much to do with the story welp)


End file.
